My Most Haunted Adventure
by rvill489
Summary: Better than doing nothing, Ronnie Anne and Bobby join there cousins ghost hunting. Join them as they do something they'll won't forget


" Yo what is that over there?" Carl said

" Oh my god... Get back in the car " Bobby said as they all started to run back to the car " Get back in the car. Go go go go go go go go go.. Get in the car, get in the car, all of you get in here. Get in here "

Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Sid, and there cousins made it back safely to the car. And drive away, with Bobby driving, Ronnie Anne beside him, Sid and there cousins in the back

" What the heck was that?" Carlota asked

" Oh my god, there he is " Bobby said as Carl screams

* * *

**1 Hour Earlier**

While Maria, Carlos, Frida and Rosa and Hector are out for the night, the rest of the gang is just sitting at home bored

" Man i'm so bored " Carl said

" Tell me about it " CJ said

" Well I know what we can do " Bobby said " Theres this one place in the city that I been hearing customers talk alot about. BootHill Cemetary "

" Ooooh yes I heard alot about that place, so spooky tho " Carlota said

" You aren't thinking of checking this place out, do you? " Ronnie Anne asked

" Better than doing nothing " Carl said

" Alright, lets go " Bobby said " Lets go, move it "

" I'll go invite Sid " Ronnie Anne said

* * *

The gang, with Sid arrive at the car, they enter. With Bobby as the driver

" Alright Carl you said that BootHill cemetary is on Cemetary Street " Bobby said

" Yep "

" Alright i'm just gonna type up on the GPS, and we're good to go "

" This is so exciting, i'm actually going to a cemetary " Sid said

" I know right " CJ said

* * *

**A Half Hour Later**

The gang is near close to the cemetary

" This cemetary has alot of history " Carl said " Some say, they smell smoke out of nowhere and have trouble breathing. Some others believe that some Indian Slave name Jackson Hyakk, his spirit lives here among others "

" Well thats interesting " Sid said

" Good thing I downloaded the Ghost Radar app on my phone " Bobby said " So we can see if we're getting any ghost around this place "

" I brought my Ghost Voice box. Mom keeps so many thing " Carl said

" Alright we're here " Bobby said " The keys are here if anyone needs a quick getaway "

They all exited out if the vehicle. They everything so dark

" Alright lights out " Carlota said

They all pull out there phones as they turn on there flashlight

" Wow so many graves " CJ said

" So tell me again what we're doing here Bobby " Ronnie Anne said

" So, we're looking for a spirit that belongs to Jackson Hyakk " Bobby said " It should pop up on this radar on my phone "

" Oooh neat " Sid said

" Cold " The radar said

" What?" They all said

" Wel now that you mentioned it, it is a little chilly " Carlota said

" It's June. I'm not even that cold " Carl said

" Neither am I " CJ said

Ronnie Anne then sees Bobby at some grave

" You ok?" Ronnie Anne asked

" This is where Lori's other friend Randy Hagar was burried " Bobby said " Died in a car crash in '07 "

" Oh yeah, I remember Lori was telling me about him " Ronnie Anne said

" Hey guys " Sid called out.

They turned back and see Carl's hair on his arm tingling

" Woah no way " Ronnie Anne said

" It looks like we're not alone " Bobby said.

Two yellow dots appears on his screen.

" Looks like its coming from that way " Carlota said

They continue to move foward

" Does anyone smell smoke? Or is it just me " CJ asked

" I hardly smell anything " Sid said

" Me too " Carl said

" Bobby how come we stop " Ronnie Anne asked

" The dots just dissapear on my phone " Bobby said " Its like its completly off the grid somehow "

" I thought I saw something behind that statue over there " Carl said " Its like some dark figure somehow "

" I didn't see it " Sid said

" Me neither " Carlota said

" Guys I still smell smoke " Sid said

" What kind of cemetary is this?" Bobby asked

Then they hear some snap. Its like a tree branch just snap. They jumped

" Oh my god " Ronnie Anne said

" Yo what is that over there?" Carl asked

" Oh my god... Get back in the car " Bobby said as they running back to the car " Get back in the car. Go go go go go go go go go. Get in the car, get in the car. All of you get in here, get in here "

They made it back to the car and drove off

" What the heck was that?" Carlota asksd

" Oh my god, there he is " Bobby said as Carl screams

They see a spirit of man in white clothing in the middle of a road. Then disappears as Bobby stopped the car

" What was that?" CJ said

" Did we just... Did we just see Jackson Hyakk?" Ronnie Anne said

They all say nothing " I'm sure its just nothing, lets head home " Bobby said as he drives everyone home

Unknowing to them, that was the spirit of Jackson Hyakk.

* * *

**At Home, a half hour later**

" You kids we're out ghost hunting " Maria said as there family stared at them with grim looks on there faces

The kids just chatted at the same time

" Well. At lease you kids are alright " Carlos said

" Next time just let us know where your going " Rosa said

" And becareful " Frida said

" Agreed " The kids said

" And we're sorry that we went out so late " Ronnie Anne said

"Don't mention it. Now lets hit the hay, i'm tired after a long night " Hector said

They went to there rooms, to go to bed. Lalo joins Roonie Anne sleeping in her room, and Sergio with Hector and Rosa

They all lived happily ever after, The End


End file.
